


We are Still Brave

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: You Taught Me [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Time Favorites, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babies, Children, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fun, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentions of Kallura - Freeform, Minor Angst, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), One Big Happy Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Sexual Humor, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “After the war finished, I think we were all at lost of what to do.”  Shiro admitted with a sigh as he looked to Ryou briefly.  “We’d been fighting for so long, when it was over we didn’t know what to do. It took us a while to sort of let go and live our personal lives a bit more.  Try and figure things out, with ups and downs of life. Then we found you two, with all this...It’s just kind of felt like we were miles behind in hindsight.”  Shiro said with another sigh as he turned back to fields.Ryou turned to do the same.“Lance and I are still behind too.”  Ryou admitted.  “We’re still trying to make up for missing eight years ineveryone’slives.  Or in my cause a lifetime of your memories, but that’s another thing.”  Ryou admitted. “Sure seems like we fit right back in, but there are still bumps.  But that’s life. No ones really ahead of anyone.”





	We are Still Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Eh...is that a good summary, not really. But I kind of like it...It goes with the title a bit.
> 
> Yeah, so here is part 4 of this AU which took me a month to write because I am lazy and slow. But I hope you enjoy, it's all just fluff and headcanons I have for this AU.

A distant sounding chime sounds on the edge of Lance’s consciousness.

It doesn’t sound urgent.

Or at least not  _ enough _ to make himself completely pull himself awake and see what it was.  

Not when he was so warm and comfortable to even think about waking up.  His mind and body to weighted down with exhaustion for him that considering waking up felt like the crime.  Especially given how things seemed quiet and still. And he can’t remember the last time that really happened.

Which is kind of a sad thing he can’t remember.

Well he probably can, but he’s just too  _ tired _ to actually think when it might have been.  And probably a bit too scared too.

Besides the chime stopped after a few gentle rings anyway.

Lance shifted against the warmth beside him.  Chasing after the sleep he craved, as he felt his arm drop of the edge.  Something slips through the grasp of his finger, at the pull of gravity, but Lance doesn’t really care what it is.  Too exhausted to, even though something tells him he probably should.

But that was a problem for awake Lance to worry about.

Sleeping Lance wanted to curl up closer to the warmth of gently rising and falling thing beside him.  Let it’s waves of moment lull him back into unawareness, with one deep sleep filled breath.

If only.

“Papí?”  A familiar voice said gently.  Lance knows it, but the name of the owner escapes him a bit.  “Papí, wake up.” the voice continues, as something shakes him gently.  “Wake up, it’s time to wake up.”

Lance gave a groan in complaint as he rolled away from the warmth a bit.  Opening his eyes to find his daughter, Tima leaning over him. Oh that’s who the voice belonged to!  An apologetic smile on her stripped face as Lance blinked up at her.

“Nan’po Coran just called.”  Tima informed in a soft whisper, moving to show Lance slim silver disk.  “He said they were ten dooboshes away from arriving. I told him I would tell Daddy and you.”

“Okay,”  Lance said with a sleepy nod.  

Before he moved back curl back up to the warmth.

Lazily settling back into place.  Grinning a bit a slight snore sounded beside him before content hum on an exhale.  At letting the quick, tiny, gentle, cat-like trills of contentment create a lullaby him to dose back off to.

He still had time.

Ten dooboshes before everyone got there... _ Wait! _

Lance’s eyes snapped open in a panic.

“Oh, sh--”  Lance snapped as he yanked away from the warmth.  Pulling himself to sit bolt upright on the couch. “Shoot!”  Lance swallowed down his curse.

No, no, no, everyone wasn’t supposed to be arriving so soon.  

They weren’t supposed to be arriving until late-mid afternoon.  That was what they all agreed upon so Ryou and him could finish the days work on the farm and get their home ready for guests.  That way they could help everyone settle in and entertain for the evening. It wasn’t time for them to be arriving. It was…

Definitely late-mid afternoon according to the little timepiece Pidge had fashioned for them over a year and a half ago.

Crap, they fell asleep.

Lance turned quickly to where he was lying.  Ryou was still well asleep side him. Wedge into the corner of the couch, a bit awkwardly. His legs put up on the center table of the room so he could be in more of a lying down position.  Ever lightly snoring as his head rested awkwardly against the edge of the couch and his shoulder.

His left hand resting atop the back of tiny new addition to their little family that was sleep on his chest.  

Securing their new son in place there under a thin blanket with frogs on it.  One that Rachel had accidentally left behind when his family visited last, and Lance had just claimed as prematurely gifted to them.  As Rachel, never asked for it back, and well they needed it.

Lance smiled warmly at the sight.

He watched his new son’s ears flicker slightly in his sleep.  Both of them noticeably dark, even with the large white spot on the back, against the pastel minty teal of his little head of hair.  Which was thin, but so soft when Lance reached out to lightly touch it. The baby shifted under his gentle touch, causing him to freeze, before carrying on sleeping as if nothing happened.

Lance let out a sigh of relief.

The last thing he wanted to do was wake the new baby up.  When he was for once peacefully sleeping for a solid chunk of time.  Making cute little trilling sounds with each rapid breath he took. Even if though that meant that night was probably going to be terrible one way or another because of it.  He still wasn’t going to stop it.

After all for the past three weeks since that took the little baby boy in...he had never once slept for any solid period of time at night.  Another one wasn’t going to be anything different.

Other than well...having guests…

Which Lance was sure the house was nowhere near ready for.

And now he was down Ryou.  

Because waking Ryou would probably wake the baby.  Who would start crying in protest and aggravation. And the peaceful air around everything would be ruined.  Not to mention, of them catching up on some sleep wasn’t a terrible thing.

But he really should get moving.

Lance sighed as he moved to get off the couch.  

Stealing one last look at the sight before him as he hurriedly picked up a towel that was on the ground.  Before he stood up straight and looked to find Tima. Thankfully finding her still by the couch. A sort of amused look at Lance’s reaction, as she patiently waited.

“Okay, we don’t have much time, T.”  Lance whispered hurriedly. “We need to--”

“I already changed the sheets on my bed, and moved some clothes to the twins room.”  Tima cut in gently. “And the twins are making my bed up in their room right now. We tried to clean up a bit, and get the guest mats out, but they were out of reach and too heavy.  But we did all the chores outside, so you don’t have to worry about them.”

“That’s fine, that’s fine.”  Lance said hurriedly as he nodded.  Spinning as he moved to round the couch, finding everything has mostly been tidied up to look presentable  _ enough _ in the rush.  Lance was sure all he had to do was point at the new baby, and everyone would just  _ understand _ . “Oh thank you so much,”  He declared in a soft voice as he dragged Tima into a hug.  Pecking the top of her head with kisses. “You’re the best, little angel fish.”

“Papí!”  Tima playfully shrieked in a small voice at the display.  “Stop it tickles.”

Lance kept at it.  

“They’re going to be here soon.”  Tima said as she pushed at Lance.

Stealing one last good squeeze before he left his oldest daughter go.

Right, everyone was going to be there soon.

Lance needed to shower and change.  

Only he knew he didn’t have the time he needed for that to happen.  

Not even like a little bit.  Because Coran was always sort of bad with arrival times.   And Keith and Shiro have funny habits of trying to beat suggested ETA’s.  Which meant Lance had probably like seven minutes before they all arrived since Coran’s call, if he was lucky.  And he just wasted like two of them standing around.

Glance glanced down at his shirt, he frowned a bit.

Looked like he was just going to have to settle for the shirt he had on. 

Quickly he patted at a line of dirt above the hem of his shirt.  But at least Ryou had been able to help him clean the spit up spot on his shoulder that morning.  It had only dried slightly off different shade of blue form the rest of the shirt. No one would likely really notice any way.

Probably.

Hopefully.

As he made his way to the towards the front door, the low hum of an approaching ship could be heard over head.  Okay, maybe he wasted more time then he thought he had. With a quick deep breath, Lance pushed his way outside.  

There was no more he could do, the guests had arrived.

Lance walked along the wrap around porch of the house towards the sound of a ship gently setting down for a landing.  

The gentle dying buzz of an Altean ship Lance had grown use to hearing more and more and in his life.  He rounded the corner as it started to settle down. Carefully landed to rest next to his family’s own transport ship in the clearing  they had made for it between the Mo’rek pen and the house. Settling with a subtle  _ thunk _ as it finished landing.  And the sight of the white ship drafted their little transport a beside it.

But given that  _ everyone _ was visiting them for the “Annual Voltron Reunion.”  Seemed fair that they came in something that was the equivalent to like a space bus.

Lance slowly approached as the engine flicked off.  

There was a gentle hiss of the back ramp releasing.

The front visor of the ships cockpit tiled away in a hexagon pattern.  To reveal Keith and Hunk in the pilot seats. Opening on the tail end of Keith declaring that he knew he could beat Shiro’s estimated ETA, as he stood up.  Hunk look less the pleased with the idea, both him and his stomach.

However, Hunk noticed Lance’s approach and all seemed to be forgotten.  He hurriedly followed after Keith in jumping out the side of ships cockpit.  Lance bit back a snort, as Hunk so so subtle shoved Keith out of the way, as he hurried over to Lance.

“Lance, my man, it’s so good to see you again!”  Hunk declared as he lifted Lance off the ground in a tight hug.  “It’s been too long.”

“It’s only been a...phoeb.”  Lance said softly, but frowned the the realization, as he hugged Hunk back.    

Had it really be that long?  

He knew with the new baby, time management had been...a struggle, but surely it couldn’t have been that long.  But there’s been so many missed calls lately, and something always would always come up that had more priority than calling back.  Usually when they had time, it was admittedly late to be reasonable. Lance knew he only just managed to talk to his parents like a week ago, and that only happened because Ni’ko answered Nanma.

And she was  _ surprised _ by their chaotic situations.  Lance more than got a lecture in Spanish about all of it, and how dare he not say anything about it taking in a new baby.  But also  _ understanding _ of it when Lance explained.

Still a month wasn’t long.  

Ryou and him had gone a longer periods of time without calling any of the Paladins.  Especially  _ before _ they found him, and after.  Life got in the way sometimes. 

A little over a month wasn’t really  _ that _ concerning.

But Hunk tightened his hold on Lance for a moment. Muttering something about how video calls didn’t count, into Lance’s shoulder. 

In which, then yeah, it probably had been a while.  Yet again, still not the longest Hunk had gone without seeing Lance.  Not that Lance was going to mention the eight year gap, he does not need an mad Hunk on his hands.   

He also mutter something about how Lance and Ryou went  _ too _ radio silent,  _ too _ close to their trip. It sort of kind maybe worried him, but just a little.

Lance was fine with letting Hunk get his need to hug him out.  

He greeted Keith from over Hunk’s shoulder.  Finding the Red Paladin to look to amused by the display, but it was  _ whatever _ , really. Keith bumped his fist against Lance’s when he held it out for him, before he moved towards the back of the ship.

“Oh, you look like shit.”  Pidge’s voice sounded when Hunk put him down again.

Lance turned to just in time to see Allura nudge Pidge roughly at the words.  Keeping her ever regal smile and stance as Pidge stumbled forwards at the hit, with a soft grumbling of ‘ow’.  Looking as if she made no such action towards the other.

“What Pidge means, is it’s nice to you Lance.”  Allura greeted pleasantly. As he moved around to Pidge to approach Lance with a hug.  Gently taking him in her arms for a brief hug, before she pulled away and looked him up and down.  “You look reasonably... _ well _ .”

“It’s fine, Allura, I know I look a little worse for wear.  You can say it, I won’t be offended” Lance returned with a tired smile, and swallowed down a bit of yawn.  He put a hand on her shoulder as she frowned a bit at the display. “But trust me, everything is completely fine, I promise.  Really, it’s nothing worry about. Ryou and I are happy about it, even if our sleep schedule is suffering.”

“That doesn’t sound like a good thing.”  Pidge said as she wrinkled her nose at Lance, as she moved to give him a one arm hug.

“Says the girl that like  _ never _ wants to sleep.”  Lance shoot back.

He dodged Pidge swing for his arm.  Quickly finding shelter in Coran’s arm as he excitedly exclaimed a happy greeting.  Not once minding the way the older Altean held tight and rocked in excitement. Before he pulled back to ask where the kids where.

An excited sound of “Av’unle Hunk!” sounded behind them as if on cue.

Lance turned to see the twins happily leap off the porch and race towards Hunk.  Leaping into him with an audible purr as they tackled him to the ground. Tima following behind them at an easier pace.  Moving to greet and welcome Allura and Keith to their home with a smile and a hug.

Coran quickly left in favor of greeting the kids.  The twins excitedly get off Hunk to run to Coran, who seems far too quick to present them with some kind of treat, they took way too quickly before saying any kind of thanks.  Before they stuffed the treat in the mouths before anyone can tell them to wait until after dinner.

Lance sighed as he watched everyone interact.

“Hey Lance!”  Shiro’s voice greeted behind him.

Lance turned to find Shiro and Curtis approaching from the back of the ship.  Their bags well in hand, and bright smiles as he stopped just beside him. Swinging their entangled hands together, in a way Lance knew was Shiro’s doing.  Because well...Ryou does the same thing when he’s excited about doing something with Lance.

With a wide smile, Lance greeted the two warmly.  Briefly asking them how their trip there was as the other’s moved to join them.  Or go to collect their bags from the back of the ship.

“Where’s Ryou?” Curtis asked kindly.

“Sleeping at the moment.”  Lance informed easily. Tima nodded quickly in the corner of his vision.  He waited for the hiss of the closing back ramp to finish before adding on.  “I was asleep until like  _ just _ before you guys got here.”  He started leaded his way back towards the house.  “Both Ryou and I dozed off and lost track to time, which is why I look like...well  _ this _ .”

“You say that like we haven’t seen you covered in dirt and sweat before.”  Keith grumbled slightly as he feel instep beside him. Malri’s hand in his free one as they walked towards the house.  “A little disheveled hair and dirty shirt isn’t going to scare us away.”

“Yeah, we totally know Ryou and you run like a full farm, and have three kids.”  Hunk said cheerily. 

Lance paused in his walking suddenly at the words.

Right...they still didn’t really exactly know about the about the new baby.  

Only Lance’s family knew that…  

Because Lance and Ryou asked them not to spread the news to the Paladins, it was there news to share with their friends.  But again, there never seemed to be a good time to call, and when there well, it was gone in a flash as something else came up.  Even though they should have tried hard to muscle something in.

Because well, they a had a new born baby in their house.

They probably should have tried to reschedule the get-together to a later date.  When they were at least a little more organized. Everyone would no doubt have understood.  But it seemed to late, among other things. 

And well...

“Four kids,” Lance corrected weakly as he bit his lip.

“What was that?”  Pidge asked in return.

“We have four kids now,”  Lance answered hurriedly in a small tone of voice.

“Still didn’t catch that.”  Pidge returned, nudging at Lance’s side.  A playful tone in her voice Lance knew too well.  “Come on, speak up, we know you can.”

Lance took a breath, before he turned around to face them.  Unsure of why it is so hard to just say they took in new little baby into their family.  It’s not difficult. And it wasn’t like everyone was going to be upset, they loved Ryou and his kids.  Another one wasn’t going to be weird.

“Papí’s trying to tell you about our new brother.”  Ni’ko declared excitedly from Hunk’s back. His tail flicking excitedly from side to side behind Hunk.  A huge grin plastered on his face as everyone turned to look at him. “He’s really little ‘cause he’s a baby.”

“Yes, as Ni’ko said, our little family got a new surprise addition recently.”  Lance said with an awkwards smile. “And when I saw recently, I mean within the last phoeb.  It was very unexpected and sudden, we’re still adjusting a bit. And we probably should have said something earlier, it’s just it’s been kind of crazy.  But...um...we have four kids now.”

A silence washed over everyone of a second.

Before…

“Oh that’s wonderful, Lance!”  Allura declared happily as her eyes seemed to sparkle at the news.  Coran seemed to start beaming in the same excited manner as Allura. “Congratulations!”  She continued.

And then everyone followed in suit with a similar excitement.  

Only a few grumbles of the fact that Lance and Ryou  _ should _ have called were tossed at him.  But they don’t seem to have that much heart in them.  Lance wondered if that will change within like three days of stay with them.  But Tima and the twins seemed to be sleeping well enough, and they had better hearing then both Ryou and Lance. 

Lance thanked everyone with a wide smiled.

Laughing at everyone’s eagerness to meet the new addition. 

Especially as Marli and Ni’ko talked about how little he was.  And the cute white spots the baby had on his ears that kind of looked like eyes.  And how they got to do big siblings things like Tima did.

“He’s still a newborn, just barely just over a pheob old.”  Lance informed as he started to lead the way back to the front door.  “Which is why Ryou and I fell asleep before you guys arrived. It was quiet for a considerable amount of time, baby has put our sleep schedules through the ringer.”  Lance admitted tiredly as he reached the door. Before he held up his finger to his lips to quickly hush everyone. “He still sleeping, and it would be really be nice if he could keep doing that.”

Slowly Lance pushed open the door a bit.  

Only to be greeted by Ryou’s gentle snores, and the soft coos of the new baby, as he carefully pushed inside.  Silently making he way to where Ryou was still on the couch passed out asleep. Lance smiled at the sight again as he stopped behind the couch.  

Neither Ryou nor the baby had moved.  

Both still decently asleep.  

“Ryou,”  Lance said gently as he carefully sat on the edge of the furniture back.  Carefully leaning down to pet Ryou’s forehead and hair, before leaning down to kiss it.  “Ryou, _mi_ _luz_ , it’s time to wake up.”  Lance added softly.

It earned a small sleepy groan from Ryou.

“It’s time to wake up, my love.”  Lance continued lovingly soft as he heard everyone silently shuffle into the house and place their bags down.  Ryou sleepily groaned again, but this time more in protest at the idea of waking up...which meant he was waking up.  “You fell asleep, Ryou, and now it’s time to get up. Come on, wake up. Our guest are here.”

“Lance…”  Ryou muttered sleepily as he opened his eyes.  

“Good afternoon, do you have a nice nap?”  Lance asked as he gently pet and Ryou’s head.  He smiled at the sleepy nod got in return. “Me too.  But you to get up now, everyone’s here, and they want to meet our new little bundle.”

Ryou’s brows pulled together in confusion for a moment.  

Before he lifted his head up a bit to peek over the side of the couch.  Turning to there the the team was making themselves at home in their kitchen and entryway.  Trying and failing to give Lance and Ryou some sort of privacy as Lance woke him up. Before he turned to look at the clock device Pidge had given them.

Quickly he moved to sit up a bit, with a whispered curse.  Stopping only when the baby gave small sound of protest.

Lance smiled at him easily, a sign everything was fine, before he motioned to take the baby as Ryou sat up more delicately.  Carefully balancing their new son on his chest, as Lance moved to scoop him up. The baby gave a small yawl in protest, that cause both Lance and Ryou to freeze. 

But he settled back into sleep when Lance rested him on his own chest.  

A bit of a relieved sigh left both of them.

Lance still swayed a bit in place, just in case, as Ryou got up from the couch.  Greeting everyone with small ‘hello’ as he started to stretch out his kinks. Before he rounded the couch to stand by Lance’s side.

“Okay, everyone, this is the newest little addition to our family.” Lance introduced lightly.

Everyone seemed to swarm towards him for a better look.  Bright smiles and gently quiet coos over the baby.

“His birth mother wondered into town close to his birth, rather ill and alone.”  Lance informed gently. “Tat’ik thinks she was from a nomadic group of that live up in the mountains, because he has theses markings on his ears.”   Lance said he he pointed to large white spot on the back of his youngest son’s ear. Something that reminded him of a tiger’s ear markings. “It’s a common trait among them.  And usually they stay up in the mountains roaming around, only interacting with more settled Gran’djian’s every so often if they need supplies.

“So one of them coming down alone isn’t really a good sign.  His birth mother didn’t really make it after he’s birth.” Lance continued a bit mournfully.  “And even though Tat’ik though the chances of someone coming claim him were slim, she waited. But when no one did, he need a home to go to.  Ryou and I were the only ones able to take him in on such short notice. And we couldn’t really say ‘no’ once we saw and held him. So, now we have a new little son in our lives.”

Allura tentatively reached out a finger to touch one of the baby’s cheeks.  “He’s quite precious.” She said with a wide grin as she turned to look at Ryou to Lance’s left.  “What’s his name?”

“Yeah, about that.”  Lance said as he looked to Ryou for help. 

“We’re still trying to figure that out.” Ryou admitted.

* * *

Ryou watched as Curtis lightly bounced the new baby as he gently hummed and patted at his back.  

The little baby wiggling in the other man’s hold in a sort of protest.  Rubbing his face his the other man’s chest and making small little sounds, that were just in annoyance.  Ryou had assured Curtis it was simply because he had been fed and needed burping. As the baby had been fine with Shiro just a few moments prior.  But he knew it was because Curtis doesn’t smell much like someone his son knows.

Curtis only saving grace was probably the fact that he smiled slightly Shiro.  

And Shiro and Ryou arguably smelt the same.  

But Lance had always been quickly to shove a towel he had been using between Curtis and their new son.  Something he had been doing all afternoon as everyone took turns holding the baby. So that probably helped too.

Shiro coos gently at the baby in his husbands arms, along with Hunk.  All of them happily smiling as the baby grabbed Shiro’s finger in their small hand.

It was kind of a sweet scene.

One Ryou can’t really believe was happening before him, and he was  _ okay  _  with it.   

Given how long he had feared the Paladins after finding out he was a clone.  But in a matter of a couple of years, all was fine. They all buried a handful of hatches and worked to moving forward together.

And it got them all here.  

“Oh, what about--”

“No!”  Lance snapped quickly, cutting off Shiro, from where he was helping Pidge and Keith set up the mats they would be sleeping on.  Ryou turned to find his husband hurriedly pointing a finger at Shiro, much to Pidge and Keith’s confusion. “If you say what I think you are going to say, don’t say it.  If you do, I will kick you out of my house Shiro, I swear,”

Shiro frowned as he turned away from the baby to Lance.  “You don’t even know what I am going to say.” He returned childishly.  

“I have idea,”  Lance snapped back.

“It could be wrong.”  Pidge grumbled behind Lance.  Which caused him to whipped around to probably glare at her, as both Keith and Tima swallowed a laugh or two at the action.  “What it’s a possible.”

“I want to hear it.”  Ryou said with a grin.  He ignored Lance’s scoff as he reached for his ceramic cup of tea, and taking a sip before adding.  “Please, Shiro, by all means, continue with what you were going to say.”

Shiro looked between the two of the for a moment.

“Okay…”  He said oddly before continuing.  “I was going to say, what about the name Leo.”

“Oh, that’s so cute!”  Curtis beamed out brightly as he turned to Shiro.  “I like it.”

“Me too.”  Hunk said happily behind them.

Allura made an sound of approval to as she spun around on the couch with a huge grin.  Malri’s lilac hair tangled in her fingers as she delicately was was styling it up in the old way she use to wear her hair when it was long.

“I knew it.”  Lance growled in frustration as Ryou turned to look at him expectedly.  A grin growing on his lips as he Lance pouted a bit at him in return. “Okay, that’s three votes in your favor.”  He grumbled before turning around to go back to fixing the mats.

“Four,” Ryou corrected smugly.

“ _ Three.” _  Lance returned in a him.  “Shiro doesn’t count, cause you already suggested the name, Ryou.”

“Hey!”  Shiro snapped.

“You don’t like the name Leo, Lance?”  Allura asked curiously from her spot on the couch.  Seeming rather confused by Lance’s quick dismissal of the name..  She turned to look at Lance curiously for a moment, before turning back to Malri’s hair.  “It sounds like a very strong name, surely you want that for you new child.”

“I do  _ like _ the name.”  Lance huffed as he tossed a sheet end at Keith.  Who jumped a bit at the feeling of it hitting him. “It’s a good name, great name even, I have nothing against it.  I even find it kind of cute...considering everything. It’s just….I don’t like it from for my son of a feline-humanoid race.”

“Why...Ooooh.”  Hunk started with a nod. “Yeah, I see where coming from.  And yeah, that’s probably fair. I still like it, but you make a point, and I see that.”

“I don’t.”  Coran said cheerily from somewhere on the floor on the other side of the couch.

“Leo is a name that is know to mean lion on Earth.”  Pidge explained. 

Coran made a small sound.  But judging form Lance’s frowning expression he didn’t seem like he objected the idea.  Or perhaps had any feeling towards the name in relation to their new son.

And Ryou got that it was perhaps not the  _ classiest  _ thing to suggest.

But he liked it.

Something about it felt like it fit.  He couldn’t exactly explain it to Lance, other than it’s kind of like naming a pet, there is a feel to the name.  Which was a terrible thing to say, and he didn’t mean it like that. But Lance and him still had an argument about it because well they were tired and cranky.  It’s just something about the name felt right, not to mention it would be a subtle nod to their time in Voltron.

Of course, Lance wanted to right by the Gran’djians that more than trusted them with the new baby.  Not they would probably really care what name they choose. And Ryou was willing to say Leo could be an affectionate nickname for him once they settled on a name.

But so far nothing fit in the times they tried to think of something when they could.

“Oh....”  Curtis hummed as he bounced lightly.  Smiling apologetically towards Shiro as Ryou turned back to look at him.  “I think I have to half agree with Lance. Sorry, babe. As cute as it is...it is perhaps not the best suggestion for... _ their _ kid.”

Shiro hummed as he wiggled his finger in the babies hold.  

But he smiled as he glanced up at Curtis.  No hard feelings of the name being rejected by his husband like it was.  

Ryou had been married long enough to know a hidden words between another couple.  And it doesn’t feel like a jump to guess what it was about the possibility of kids in the future.  With the way they had been dotting over the new baby or interacting with Tima and the twins every chance they got.

It was probably still new and in a stage of tentative talks that Lance and Ryou never really had.  Cause they went from zero to three in like the span of a night, and haven’t complained on bit. But there is a serious to the actions, and a watchful enough eye for there to be a commitment to the idea.

And Ryou was happy for them.

“Two votes in your favor.”  Lance voice cut through Ryou’s that.  Causing him to jump and turn, and find Lance grinning at him from the back of the couch.

“Two and a half.”  Curtis corrected smoothly, not once looking up from the wiggling baby on his chest.

Ryou stuck his tongue out of his husband as he huffed exasperated in return.  Lance sticking his tongue back out of Ryou before Marli demanded for his attention.

* * *

The market was bustling like it usually was in the morning.  Filled with the usual buzz of the local Gran’djian people going about their day.  From children rushing off to school before the morning warning bell to their parents running a few errands. Or the apprentices running about for supplies, or making a delivery to shopkeepers chatting and catching up with their customers.  And elders simply walking around town for some exercise or meeting an old friend at small cafe like place.

Really it was barely anything Lance would consider to be a real crowd.

But there is a hustle and bustle to the buzz of the market that reminded Lance of home. Of his mother’s favorite outdoor market that she use to drag him to on Sundays after church.  And always bought him a cup of sliced pineapple and mango, that he loved why to much to turn down even when he was 14 and “not into it.” 

Or nearing his thirties, had three curious kids, and a husband huddled close around him, for that matter.  

It was arguably a really good fruit cup.

The market wasn’t a place Lance and Ryou went to often.  Their farm was the furthest in the towns radius. A quick run to town was arguable a good thirty minutes there and back if they ran the whole time.  And it simply wasn’t worth it. Not to mention they grew most things they would need on their farm. But once a week was far more manageable, and everyone could go and catch up with their friends in town.  As well as grab supplies they might need.

Lance had already saw Tima and the twins off to school.  Dropped them off at the gate, something Ryou or him had done in a few decaphoebs.  But Lance was one of the parents with errands to run.

Because well, Ryou and him had slept through the time they planned to run to town for supplies before everyone arrived.  So he was there now, with Hunk, Allura, and Pidge, buying just about everything they need. And probably more because something caught someone’s eye, or it wasn’t ready to be harvested on their farm yet.

“Well, I’m happy to hear he’s settling in just fine.”  Fin’a, the owner of the small pastry stand they were at, said with a grin.

The gaze of her dark yellowish eyes was fixed on the baby secured to Lance’s chest.  

Something he knew had pained Ryou not to have on his own, since that was usually his duty as Lance and him went about their day.  But he agreed to stay on the farm and get the day's work down with everyone else while Lance and party ran errands. 

Plus Lance had to take their new son to see Tat’ik for a check up.  She worried over the baby’s health since his mother had been so weak upon her arrival to town.  Meaning the little boy couldn’t stay. And since Lance was already going...well the job fell to him.

“It’s hard to get them use to new smells of safety in their early stages.”  Fin’a continued softly with a knowing grin. “Gridia was used to Tat’ik’s smell too when we first took her in.  It took time for her to accept Ma’ra’s and mine scents, but we got there. Sounds like Ryou and you have too, unless this little guy just complained himself to exhaustion.”

“Nope, fell asleep shortly after a nice big breakfast about a varga ago.”  Lance smiled out as he rubbed at his little son’s back. Earning a sleepily coo at the feeling.  “So there is maybe like a half one more before he decides to wake up and protest said waking up.”  Lance laughed out.

“Well then, you should use that time to eat your usual order.”  Fin’a smiled out brightly. “Unless you want to something else.”

“No, the usual May’ail roll will do just find.”  Lance said easily, as Fin’a nodded already moving to group the round pastry.  “As are the rest we usually get, I won’t hear the end of it otherwise. Plus whatever they get.”  He added as he gestured towards Allura, Pidge, and Hunk examining the display carefully.

“I’ll have an Lumi Nut jam pastry, please.”  Allura said brightly, with just a fraction of her regal politeness.  Instead there is something like eager and childish to her expression.  “Two, actually, please.” She turned to Lance as if to ask. “Please Coran will be cross if I didn’t get him one.  He loves Lumi Nuts.”

Lance nodded simply enough.

He thought for a second he should order two of Ryou always ordered.  Since Shiro would arguable probably find the same thing as tasty as Ryou did.  

However, it didn’t seem fair to Curtis or Keith to not get them anything.  But he was going to try taking a stab at something they might like. Nor would this probably be the last trip to town, so there would be a chance for everyone to get something.  

Everyone had been to Gran’djo before over the years.  But Hunk was really the only one that had gone into town a handful of times.  Usually everyone’s stays were short so there was little to no time to.

Pidge pointed at a circle pastry lined with a slices of a white fruit and made of a flaky bread.  Questionably looking to Lance for an explanation before she said anything. It was good choice, the fruit was general sweet taste with enough clear taste of cinnamon on ginger to cut through so it wasn’t overpowering.  And she happily was about to order that one, before Lance pointed out the pastry filled “bacon potato” she loved so much. Quickly she jumped to ordering that above all else.

“I want to try this teal one, it looks interesting.”  Hunk said thoughtfully to Lance’s right.

Lance turned to look at what his friend was pointing out.

“No, you don’t.”  Lance said quickly, swatting his hand away from the glass.  He ignored the slightly pout Hunk turned to give. “Pick something else.”

“Is it not good?”  Hunk asked quietly.

Clearly as to not offend Fin’a as she goes about filling their order into a bag.  But she has long since learned humans had slightly different taste buds than Gran’djian’s over the years.  There were some things that would just never sit well on them and no offense was meant. 

It didn’t help that she was looking at Hunk a little surprised.

“No, it’s actually quite good.”  Lance admitted with a sigh. “Tastes subtly of peaches and sugar cane.  Really it is so pleasant it is kind of dangerous. It’s just...um...well…”  Lance fumbled around for the right words to say. “It’s made with wheat harvested right after a Ma’ite Bira blooms and…”  Lance is cut off be a small surprised sound form Allura, which caused Hunk to raise an eyebrow. “Let’s just say it’s an aphrodisiac...that actually really works.”

Hunk’s face feel a bit as he realized what Lance’s word said.  And he quickly and hurriedly settled for the ordering the first thing Pidge almost did.

“Ew, god, Lance, why do you know that?”  Pidge suddenly snapped with a wrinkled expression.

“Pidge, I’ve been married for like nine years and living here for like eleven years, how do you  _ think _ I know that.”  Lance returned quickly.  Smirking as she gave a whine of protest, and Allura give him a slightly pleading look to just stop.  He ignored it as he handed Fin’a the required amount of Djos “It’s popularly served after Union ceremonies.”

“It’s true.”  Fin’a said as she hand the bag to Lance.  

“I got it.  Thanks!” Pidge grumbled as Lance and Fin’a laughed a bit.

“Oh speaking of the Ma’ite Bira, did hear the latest news.”  Fin’a asked as Lance gave the bag to Hunk. Who quickly rushed over to Allura and Pidge to hand them their pastries in hopes to escape wherever he thought the conversation was going to go.  Lance shook his head in reply as Fin’a started to continue anyway. “It’s set to bloom in the next few quintants.”

Oh that was good news.  

Ryou and Lance had hoped the Paladin’s trip might coincide with a bloom.  As it fell in the range when they were planning. No one had really seen it other.  They were either too soon or too late and it never felt like it was worth mentioning.  Let alone explaining beyond it being a big important thing to happen for the environment.  But there wasn’t exactly a schedule to follow. Trying to see a Ma’ite Bira bloom required last spontaneity and luck or patience.

“The Ma’ite Bira is going to bloom!”  Allura repeated excitedly. “Oh I’ve always wanted to see one bloom.  I’ve only read about it in the Altean libraries as a child! That is fantastic news.”

“How is a sex plant bloo--”

“It’s not a  _ sex plant _ , Pidge.”  Lance snapped, quickly cutting the Green Paladin off.  

Quickly ushered the three away from the stand. Giving Fin’a a parting wave as he did so, and thinking her for the information.  Fin’a thankfully didn’t seem to mind the sudden departure, rather seeming to find it funny.

“What’s so special about a some plant blooming?”  Pidge asked before she took a bit of her pastry. Humming happily at the flavor.  “Even though sounds like something straight out of sci-fi fanfiction or something.”

“It’s only like that with it’s grounded and baked with wheat grains!”  Lance hissed sharply. “It just makes you touchy feely and affectionate otherwise and refertilize the ground.  It’s an important part of the ecosystem of Gran’djo. Okay.”

Pidge grumbled a bit as she munched on her pastry.

Lance rolled his eyes, before he told Hunk which pastry was his.  Accepting it with a smile and quickly moving the subject to something else as they walked through the market a bit as they ate.  

Most of the supply shopping was done, Lance just had to take his new son to see Tat’ik.  But there was no rush to be there at any time, just when he could. So Lance enjoyed walking around and chatting with his friends. Discussing names, and pointing little shops out to them to visit while he saw the town’s healer.  

Because they won’t _ leave _ town without Lance.

It wasn’t like they didn’t know how to get back to the farm.  

And even if they did, a simple ask to any one person, and they would be pointed well in the right direction.  All with a smile and ‘good day.’ Once they were out of town it was simply follow the dirt road back to the last farm.

It was just eight years of absent had really made them hover a bit when they were around him.  Wanting to drink up as much time as they could. And not leave him in a situation where Lance would be alone.

His family was the same, if not worse.

But it had gotten better over the years.  With the knowledge that he was only a call away, and settled in a home.  They were letting go as Lance’s and Ryou’s lives had settled back into their own on the graves of many old hatchets. 

Eventually though, Lance parted with them as his new son started to stir and fuss.

* * *

“I’m back,  _ mi corazon _ , you can stop looking like kicked puppy.”  Lance declared with a bright smile. 

One Ryou can’t help put return as his husband carefully leaned down and forward to give him a quick kiss in greeting.  Being mindful of his hat. He hummed happily as he reached out to brace Lance a bit from his stop a top the steps. Leaning forwards slightly so he wouldn’t completely lose his balance.

Hunk and Allura are talking happily as they made there way up the stairs and into the house.  To engrossed in their conversation to really take notice of the action. Or at least beyond the small greeting they gave him when they arrived.  But other way seemed to engrossed in chatter of making lunch to really care, as Lance pulled away.

“I don’t looked like a kick puppy.”  Ryou complained with a huff as Lance straighten up.

“Oh my bad.”  Lance grinned out with a roll of his eyes.  “You just sitting on the porch steps while our guest are working away, looking dejected.”  He continued with a small sigh, before he moved to carefully take a seat to Ryou’s right. “Now, I know they didn’t say anything mean or upsetting to you cause you’d be hiding in the house if that were the case.  That and Coran would be pissed off at someone. But he looks pretty okay.”

Ryou looked to where Coran was carefully tending to the Lumi nut bush and some space peppers.  Clearly dancing to whatever he was humming in his work.

“So…?”  Lance asked.

“Buttons on my underwear.”  Ryou returned quickly. Grinning as Lance gave him a slightly nudge, and gave him a look that just shouted his name in warning.  “Really, it’s nothing. And I mean it, it is  _ nothing _ of any concern.  Just a small jab to my humorous pride.  I am just being a bit dramatic.”

Lance made a small noise of confusion.

And as if on cue, Shiro suddenly loudly declared “Look another Dickweed!” 

Something that Curtis quickly followed with a laugh, “Takashi stop!”  

As well as made Keith shout a “Shiro” but it was drowned under the sound of Shiro laughing louder as he tossed they unfortunately folic shaped weed flower at his husband on the other side of the row.  Only Curtis maturely threw it right back at him, causing Shiro to topple backwards. Both of them laughing happily after, before Curtis carefully stepped over the row to help Shiro back up.

Ryou made a gesture with his hand at the whole thing.

“Ah, I see what you mean.”  Lance with a small nod as Ryou turned back to him.  “It is better than Penis Plant. But to be fair I never thought of it either.”  He continued with a slight frowned before his face brightened a bit. “But have news that will make you feel better.”

“Oh, and what is that?”  Ryou hummed.

“Your little guy here…”  Lance declared as he carefully reached into the sling holding their new son to his chest.  Gently maneuvering the little baby out, hushing him slightly as he mewled in protest and kicked fruitless.  “Has a clean bill of health. Tat’ik couldn’t be more pleased with his development so far.”

Lance gently moved to rest their son on Ryou’s chest.  Earning a happy trill and nuzzles as Ryou moved to hold him, and causing both of them to smile happily.  Lance not letting go until Ryou was sure he had the baby secured in his one armed hold. With a soft kiss on the back of the baby’s head, Lance pulled away and removed the fabric tired around him.

“She wants to see him again once his eyes open fully, just to make sure there is nothing wrong there.”  Lance continued talking. “But she suspects that shouldn’t be for another week or so, and he’ll probably be fine, aside from normal baby problems when that happens.”  He untied the fabric as he moved to sit behind Ryou. To tie their new son to his chest like he did almost every day. “Which is sensitivity to light, and general eye irritation when it first happens.  And his eyes will probably try to crust over sometimes, but nothing a warm wet cloth can’t handle.”

“You got a lot of helpful info.”  Ryou stated.

“You say that like we didn’t freak when the twins really started teething.”  Lance returned.

Ryou nodded after a moment a thought.

He remembered that whole fiasco too well.  

Gran’djian young had three sets of teeth, one they were born with, which were really for nursing and soft foods.  Another childhood set, which they lose for an adult set. And the baby set falls out naturally at around year when the baby’s diet is less milk and more solid food.

The only thing is they just sort of fall out.  And their mouths bleed as their harder childhood set grows in.  Lance and Ryou had freaked out when they new little babies they took is suddenly just had bloody mouths and teeth just toppled out at the slightest touch.  Didn’t matter that the twins were fine and normal and not crying in pain. They panicked and hurried brought them to Tat’ik and worked poor Tima up for well nothing.

After that Tat’ik had a habit of telling them development signs they wouldn’t know.  So they didn’t freak out of something normal.

“We might have three other kids, but  _ this,” _ Lance said as he motioned at the baby on Ryou’s chest, “is still new.  She doesn’t want us to freak out. Especially when I told her that crusting over eyes is a pretty big sign of a contagious eye infection on Earth.”

“It wasn’t a jab, Honey.”  Ryou assured gently. “Just an observation.”

“I know.”  Lance said simply.

Ryou huffed in returned.  

A small quiet settling over them as Lance carefully made sure the everything was comfortable in place.  As well as tight and secured, before he tried it just so.

“Oh, and Tat’ik told me something else while I was there.”  Lance said after a moment. He patted the tied knot against Ryou’s left shoulder, before he slide back into the spot beside him.  “She was still surprised we haven't picked a name yet, but she appreciated how we want to pick a good name for him in both Gran’djian standards and human.   And when I told her some of the ones we were considering. She mentioned…” Lance trailed off.

“She mentioned what?”  Ryou asked curiously as he turned to Lance.

“She mentioned that on Gran’djo there is a name...Takal’eo, from old stories and myths, that would fit the nickname Leo.”

“And…?”  Ryou said with a growing smile.  

Because he could sense there was an and to the words that he would like.  His smile only growing as he watched Lance sheepishly look down at his hands.  

“I kind of like it.”  Lance admitted weakly.

Ryou smile widened.

Because,  _ yeah _ , it felt like it fit.  

More than Leo had when he first suggested it.

“Me too.”  Ryou said warmly as he nuzzled into Lance.  “I think we figured out the perfect name for our new little boy.  Should we tell everyone one.”

“At dinner.”  Lance said easily as he leaned into Ryou.  “I want to tell Tima and the twins too. And we are totally going to call him Taka too okay.  Especially after the big deal I made last night about the name. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Of course.”  Ryou said with a soft chuckle.  “I will protect your precious dignity, my love.”

Lance whacked Ryou’s knee at the words playfully.  Grumbling something about him being such an honorable Paladin.  Which caused both of them to chuckle as they leaned against each other.  Before they settled and watched their guest go about the work on their farm.

Shiro and Curtis had taken to sitting under a tree for a small break.  Still seeming to be giggling from their playful exchange earlier. Keith was talking with Pidge as he got her to help him pick a few orange space cucumbers.  He had shoved the large hat he had been wearing on her head at some point. Coran had taken to wandering over to where they were with an empty bin.

“Lance?”  Allura’s voice suddenly questioned behind them.  

Both of them turned to find Allura standing in their front doorway.  A kind smile on the Altean princess’ face, surrounded by loose short curls.  Dressed in the simple dress Lance had bought her for the last Christmas when they visited.  

She looked slightly sorry for bothering them.

“Hunk don’t want to ruin the system of your kitchen.”  Allura said softly. “Where do you put your spices, and where are the large bowls?”

“Spice go over on the self over the stove.”  Lance answered as he pulled away from Ryou, and moved to get up a bit.  “The bowls are harder to explain, so I’ll be in a sec and show you guys.”

“Alright.”  She returned before ducking back into the house.  

Both Lance and Ryou could hear declare a quick “Over the stove, Hunk” as she disappeared into the depths. 

“Alright, I should go help them.”  Lance said as he pushed himself up from the step.

“And I should get back to working with everyone.”  Ryou said with a nod as he got up as well. 

Carefully cradling their son, newly named Takal’eo as he did so.  But gigging at the small mewl of protest he gave at the weight shift. Only to quickly start nuzzling and settling back into  comfortable position.

They shared a small nod before they split up again.

* * *

“It’s going to rain today.”  Lance had started with a bit of a frown.

Mostly because he knew it meant everyone would be stuck inside all day.  Not to mention rain was something that always put a downer on a vacation, no matter where it was.  And it was only day two of the Paladin’s vacation. 

Not to mention Lance and Ryou hadn’t exactly planned something to do if did happen.

Kind of too busy getting use to a new baby to really think it might be a possibility.

Oh...and there was the fact they were all going to be stuck with a new baby.  Though maybe it wasn’t terrible given there were like seven extra people to look after little Takal’eo.  Lance and Ryou could maybe catch a few hours of sleep.

But their whole household jumped into a fury of moment.

Well mostly. 

Ryou and the kids instantly seemed to spring into action.  Darting off to get their shoes and shoved them on to hurry outside before the rain hit.  Leaving their guests who were a wake rather puzzled as to what was going on. Turning to Lance questionably, as he more sedately put on his boots and explained what was happen.

Thankfully, Keith and Coran agreed to help make sure everything was secure.  And a few necessary chores were tended to. As well as any food they might need for the day was harvested and brought inside the house.  While Allura volunteered to look at Takal’eo who was already happy in her hold.

Even if Keith hadn’t see the whole point of doing something over a “little rain.”

At least he understood once the wind picked up suddenly.  Accompanied by the begins of rain as everyone was hurriedly rushed back in side.  He admitted to see the point of their action as he and Lance darted under the porch as they rain started to come down and there was a huge flash of lightning.

“When it rains on Gran’djo, it pours.”  Lance huffed out as Ryou handed him a towel to dry off.  “Actually, more like a slight tropical storm, but you get the idea.”

“But with how pleasant the weather is like ninety-five percent of the time, we really can’t complain.”  Ryou said with a smile.

And it’s true.

Sure it was inconvenient.  There were very few warning signs off a coming storm most days.  It just kind of appeared with a small window of opportunity to make sure nothing would fly away or get too damaged in the storm.  As well as gather any necessary supplies for the time they were going to be trapped inside.

Not that it  _ wasn’t _ possible or too dangerous to wander outside to do something.  It was just something no one wished to do, unless it was necessary.  

So no one did.

Everyone seemed more than understanding of the fact after a quick glance out the window.  Not to mention a day inside didn’t sound terrible. After all they were on a  _ vacation _ .  A nice lazy day was at most expected to happen in someway.  

They surely could find something to entertain themselves for a day.

Lance and Ryou didn’t need to have anything planned.

“We could play Monsters and Mana!”  Coran declared excitedly as they all ate breakfast together.  “That will surely pass the time well enough. I made sure to pack it in the crate with all the Earth snacks we brought.”

“Oh, that sound like a great idea, Coran.”  Hunk beamed out at the suggestion.

“That is you two don’t mind.”  Shiro said as he turned to Lance and Ryou with a hopeful smile. 

One Lance knows too well and really can’t deny.  Because Ryou has the same one on his own face when Lance looked a him.  Of course,  _ both _ of them love the game.  And Lance to remembered the fun of playing in the group the  _ one time _ they actually played it.  Curtis gave him an understanding shrug that felt like a comfort.

“Yeah, no that’s fine.  Ryou and I don’t exactly have anything planned for you guys in this storm.”  Lance answered.

“What’s Monsters and Mana?”  Malri asked from beside Lance.

“It’s a game, Starfish.”  Lance answered with a smile as he reached over to pet her head.  He noticed Ni’ko perk up beside her at the mention of a game. “One you can play with us after you finish your school work for a Rain Day, okay?  And I mean you finish it as correctly as you can manage. No rushing through it to play. Does that sound like a deal?”

Both twins nodded hurriedly.

“Good, now, finish eating your breakfast.”  Lance instructed lightly before they could both shove their chairs out and hurry off to get their school work.  “Av’unle Hunk worked very hard on it.”

“Slowly.”  Ryou reminded firmly from his seat side Lance, “We have guests.”

Breakfast carried on just fine after that.  Filled with easy conversation about how things were going in everyone’s lives.  And a pleasant exchange of stories from the past they were all still catching up on.

Despite the twins both scarfing down their breakfast like they had never eaten anything before.  But they at least didn’t try to hurry off to grab their school work for the day once they were done.  Sitting patiently for everyone to finish around them. As well as helping cleaning up a bit. Before they darted away for their school bags once Ryou gave them the okay.

Lance helped get them all settled and working at the kitchen table.  Carefully looking over the work they had been given. Nothing more than a few simple math sheets, small reading and writing assignments, and required art doodle of some kind.  

While Tima had more structured work.  Like history of land, business and farming basics, and the math involved for all of that.  Along with a writing assignment, and few small problem solving questions, that served as a sort of aptitude test over time.  Things Lance knew she could more than handle on her own. And she agreed to help the twins if they had any questions.

Once Lance was sure they were all settled and working, everyone else had just about finished setting up the Monsters and Mana board on the table in the living room.

Well save Keith, who had Takal’eo laid out on his lap.  The soft expression on the Red Paladin’s face made Lance wish he had a camera.  Even more so a little Takal’eo sneezed, and Keith muttered out a soft “oh bless you”, that admittedly made Lance’s heart melt.

But Keith’s disgruntled surprise at Lance’s small sound of awe.  Quickly passing Lance’s new son back to him, and huffing away to sit by Allura.  Who was also very much smiling in a knowing way, like she saw the whole thing.

“You still have these?” Ryou’s voice asked as Lance carefully move to sit to his right.

He turned to see Ryou pull out two figurines from the large box the game had been stored in.  Lance instantly recognized them to be the familiar figure of their characters. Gryo, the Paladin, and Pike, the thief, gleaming with dull shine from lack of use.  He shifted closer for a better look as Ryou pulled them closer.

They looked the same as they first time the had played the game.  While everyone’s else had changed arm or trinkets. Or were just new figurines Lance had never seen before

“Of course.”  Coran beamed out, not looking up as he flipped through the pages of the large book for the game.

“You really kept them, Coran?”  Allura said cautiously, as turned to peer at the other Altean.  Coran just hummed easily, not looking at her. And she suddenly became way to concerned with the placement of her figure of Valayun.  “I never thought you did. Especially after…” she trailed off.

“Allur--”

“Wait, you really dug that figure out of the trash Coran?”  Pidge suddenly asked from her spot behind Hunk on the ground, cutting off Lance.  “When…I didn’t…”

“What are you guys talking about?”  Ryou asked gently. Dropping his hand to his lap, and turned to look at everyone around the board.

A silence washed over everyone and they all seemed to look away.  In the bad way sort of way. Like when they had a memory that was linked to thinking Lance was dead.  That Project Kuron was evil and  _ nothing _ good could ever come of it.  Where their assumptions and grief had gotten the better of them in an unpleasant way towards Ryou.

Something at the time, was warranted with what they know.

But now was so very wrong.

“It was a four months after you two disappeared.”  Hunk started, his eyes fixed on the board. “Coran dug out the game to lighten the mood or something.  I don’t really remember why we wanted to play it. Everything was fine, until we found those figures, then the idea wasn’t so great any more.”

“I threw a fit at the sight of it.”  Allura admitted weakly, her eyes still fixed on the board.  “I don’t really know if was grief or rage driven, but I couldn’t stand the sight of the Gyro figurine.  I snatched it away from Shiro who had it, said some things I regret now, and threw it away before storming off.  Saying it wasn’t worth keeping anymore.”

“The idea of playing was kind of ruined after that for a while.”  Pidge admitted.

“But Coran, you dug it out of the trash?”  Ryou asked with a small tilt of his head. Not a hint of anger in his voice or body language, because both Lance and him understand the anger they all felt.  Lance squeezed his knee slightly to ease the tension that was creeping in slowly. “Why?”

“I don’t really know.”  Coran stated cheerily as he lowered the book and shrugged.  “I just did. It didn’t seem fair to leave Pike all alone on an adventure after everything.  Shiro agreed with me, so we tucked them away in the box and never brought them out.” He added as he smiled at Shiro who nodded in agreement. “It simply felt right.  And good thing I did, save us some time not having to make new ones.”

“I am sorry, Ryou.”  Allura sheepishly apologized.

Ryou waved her off with a simple “it’s fine”.  

Before reminding them all that they didn’t know back then.  They didn’t know what they knew now. They had no  _ reason _ to feel anything they were saying was wrong, there had been nothing to point to Lance being okay.  

The past was the past.  

“Okay, who's who in this game?”  Lance asked after a beat. “It’s been a while and there are clearly some new players.”

Hunk laughed beside Lance, before he grinned and lifted up to show his figure of Block. Allura doing the same with her figure of Valayun. Followed by Pidge doing the same with her little figure of Meklavar.  Rattling off briefly about some new armor upgrades and the new look, before Hunk nudge her to stop. As it was Curtis turned.

Curtis laughed as held up a figure that looked like a wizard.  Introducing them are Margus of the Oaks. A great and powerful wizard that has a lizard as familiar and had an efficiency in the magic of plants and earth.  Among other things but those were the top.

Shiro’s character was sort of wolf man named Okami.  Something Ryou snorted at slightly, and Shiro quickly hushed..  Okami was a lost sort of thing, freed by Keith’s rogue character named Thorvan, and the become a duo doing what they wished, within reason. Only taking up thieving because it was what Thorvan did.  Well until Okami meet Margus, then his attentions shifted more to courting the wizard. Shiro ended with an added on a grumble about how he  _ wanted _ to be Paladin, but no one let him.

A statement Keith echoed.

“You can’t be a Paladin in the game if you are a Paladin in real life.”  Pidge stated firmly. “That’s the rule and you both know it.”

“Which means, I can be a Paladin, fair and square.”  Ryou declared happily as he placed the figures of Gyro and Pike on the board.  Wiggling happily beside Lance as Shiro gasped loudly across the way. “It’s a dumb rule, but you can’t be groan and moan to me about my choice anymore.”

“No, you can--” Pidge started.

“Ryou and I aren’t currently Paladins.”  Lance cut in quickly. “So, according to your  _ made up _ rule, Ryou can be a Paladin if he so chooses.  Hell  _ I _ could be a Paladin if I wanted to...I don’t, because Pike is a cool ninja assassin.  But there is no arguing the point.”

“Let is go Pidge, Lance will debate your ears off.”  Ryou said with a wide grin, as he carefully balanced a small datapad on Lance’s knee.  “He’s a master--”

Lance shot Ryou a quickly look, glaring at him knowingly.  

His husband just smiled innocently as he swallowed the joke Lance knew he was going to say. And he he could hear Shiro snort, before Curtis cleared his throat.  Quickly Ryou ducked down to place a kiss on Takal’eo’s head and earning a coo he didn’t deserve. But whatever, Lance guess.

“Alright, now I just need to figure how to reintroduce Gryo and Pike to the party.” Coran said as he thoughtfully turned back to his Lore Master book.  “There are a few possibilities that could work. It’s just figure out which one is the best.”

“Why not just a sleepy village in like the middle of nowhere?”  Lance asked.

Coran hummed in thought at the idea.

Weighing the options of what he could do for a moment.  As it left a lot open for the players to all fill in. Ryou leaned towards to whisper something to Coran, who seemed to brightened at the idea.  Something Lance knew was loose string from their stories of Pike and Gryo for Coran to tug at. 

Just enough for him to start the unraveling process.

“Alright, wondering party.  Your last campaign was a success,” Coran started to lay out the setting.  “And as you all began in search of a new one, you realize night it falling.  But fear not there is a little village coming in the distance. A small place, but sure enough to have a small inn for everyone to rest their heads.  So you begin to make your way into down. Only to find it rather deserted in appearance as you all continue in… Keith and Shiro, roll for a perception test...”

And the game began.

* * *

“Shh, I know, little Nugget.”  Ryou said quickly as he bounced Takal’eo in his hold.  Carefully balancing the crying baby on his chest as he reached to open the door.  “You’re hungry I know. But, shhhh, you have to be quiet everyone is sleeping.”

The plea worked.

Because Takal’eo’s cries settled into a bouts of small whines.  Still somewhat loud, but really nothing beyond general baby unhappiness towards something.  And Takal’eo was nuzzling his face in Ryou’s shoulder, muffling he sounds there. But then he also decided to scream as Ryou started to relax.

Quickly Ryou hushed him quickly.  

Briefly glancing back at Lance though doorway.  Happy to find him still asleep on the bed the way Ryou had left him when Takal’eo started to stir and make noises.  After all he had managed to get so far without a need to wake Lance. 

Doing so was always something that made Ryou feel guilty.  

His lack of a right hand made most care of a young infant not the easiest.  Mostly out of fear of hurting the delicate little thing by picking him up wrong, or dropping him.  So most of Takal’eo’s late night feedings and needs just sort of fell to Lance. Or at least required some of his help.

Ryou had a prosthetic that the Paladins had gifted him about a year ago.

Specifically designed to be worn as needed, though durable enough to be worn around the clock.  As by then Ryou was rather use to having one arm and had adjusted to life accordingly. Unlike Shiro who hadn’t gone long without a prosthetic replacing what was lost.  And there were sensors strapped on to Ryou’s shoulder to help the prosthetic move like his other hand.

Yet as much as it was durable for use all the time.  It didn’t seem to last when Ryou started wearing it more often help out with the baby more.  Breaking really two weeks ago under the need of more constant use.

Or that what Ryou assumed.

Pidge, Hunk, and Allura had all worked on.  He doubted it was nothing more than just a badly timed break and malfunction.  He still didn’t know what happened, he had asked the three to look at it just the night before, when they were all settling in for the night. Which earned him an bout of complaining for not telling them sooner.

But they understood when Ryou said they had only just arrived.  Lance and him hadn’t wanted to bombard them  _ on vacation _ with things that were wrong.  After all there already was an unexpected baby.  It seemed rude to pile on a ‘Hey my prosthetic is broken, can you fix it?’

He just need them to look and work on it whenever they could.

There was no rush.

Takal’eo settled back into little whines as Ryou swayed through the hallway.  Moving like he was dancing to a steady tune to sway to. Like he does with Lance from time to time.  He muttered out an old lullaby form Shiro’s grandmother that seemed to be helping settle him. And Ryou let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

All was okay.

Until he realize had to open their refrigerator like thing for some milk.

And just... _ crap _ .

He didn’t work out how he was going to do that part with a baby in his arms.

Takal’eo squirmed in his arms a bit.

Ryou knew putting him down wasn’t much of an option.  Not if he wanted everyone to sleeping in the living room area of the house to stay that way.

And...well...maybe if he tried...with his foot...and he balanced right...he could...

“Need a hand?”  A voice asked in a whisper.

Ryou jumped with a small yelp of surprise at the sound.  

He turned quickly to see Shiro standing just off to the side of the kitchen.  

Okay he really couldn’t see much of Shiro exactly.  Ryou so more of the glow from his floating arm and shoulder unit.  Which lit Shiro up slightly, but not much. Just enough to make out that there was an amused smile on his face as he approached.

“ _ Quazinack!” _ Ryou whispered sharply as he sighed out in relieve.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”  Shiro said apologetically as his hand moved to open the door to the fridge.  Not waiting for Ryou’s answer on needed help or not. Which was much appreciated.  “I heard someone moving around, so I came to see who it was.”

“He...we didn’t wake you up did we?”  Ryou asked as he skillful maneuvered to grab a bottle of milk for Takal’eo.  

Thankful for practice with the twins when they were young and sleepily holding against his left shoulder.  But as he pulled back he realized he was left holding a cold bottle of milk. With no easy way to put it down and heat it up.

But Shiro moved to help as he grabbed a pot from the sink and filled it up with water. 

“No, I’ve been up for a while.”  Shiro admitted easily as he moved to play the pot of the stove.  Flicking it on as he turned to take the bottle from Ryou and carefully place it in the water.  “Just one of those nights where sleep isn’t the easiest. It’s alright though, it happens from time to time for no reason.  I’m use to it.”

Ryou hummed in understanding. 

More than understanding, because at the core Shiro and him are the same.  Same memories, same feelings, same  _ everything _ .  Which no longer scared Ryou like it should.  Rather Shiro and him had morphed over time into just a way of silently understanding the other.  Being a support where Lance and Curtis don’t quite work the way they really need. Not allowing the Galra to hold a small victory of them.

A silence watched for them them for a bed.  

Only broken up by Takal’eo’s small whimpers, which Ryou soothed down from cries with gentle bounces and whispered old Japanese nonsense stories.  Ones he remembered from Shiro’s grandfather. As well as an occasional snore from Coran on the coach, or a sleepy mutter from Allura or Hunk. 

Ryou walked over to where Lance had hung a baby sling by the door.  It wasn’t exactly made for that, rather a scarf of sorts. But Lance has tied and sown it to be one from Ryou to use to free up his hand after the prosthetic had stopped working well.  

Easily he maneuvered into it, and off the hook.  Before he carefully set Takal’eo down in in the folds of the fabric. Hushing him softly as he complained, but ultimately recognized the position to mean food was coming and settled slightly.  Growing more impatient than angry for not getting what he wanted.

When Ryou returned, Shiro was carefully taking the bottle out.

“Curtis as new little niece.”  Shiro stated softly as he handed Ryou the bottle.  “We watched her not to long ago for weekend. A kind of test run of things we’re considering.  If we could handle it, cause a cat and a baby are two different things.” 

“I think you’re talking to the wrong guy.”  Ryou joked lightly as he took the bottle.

Shiro chuckled at the the return, as Takal’eo let out a frustrated mewl of hunger.  

Ryou hushed him softly before he placed the bottle to Takal’eo’s lips.  Happy coos left his little body at the food. He was too young to develop the ability to purr, that wouldn’t happen for more than a few phoebs.  Once he became a bit more mobile, starting to crawl and climb around.

“I have four kids of a feline alien race.” Ryou continued as he motioned towards the front door with his head before he made his way towards it.  Knowing Shiro would probably like a bit of conversation. “And all of them were wildly unplanned about coming into our care.”

“Yet, they all seem to be turning out just fine.”  Shiro complimented with wide grin as he opened the front door.  “All of them healthy, well behaved, and loved.”

“They have their days.”  Ryou said easily as he moved to carefully sit on a chair under the porch.  Happy to find it still dry after the rain storm that had battered through the day before.  “Or the twins do, I think we got lucky with Tima’s personality. And I can’t speak for this little guy yet.”

“Still, gives me a little hope I won’t be terrible.”

Ryou hummed as he looked down at Takal’eo in the dimness of he night.

“I should maybe warn you that I was a kind of a panic parent.”  Ryou warned as Shiro joined him by sitting in the other chair. “I freaked out about every little thing that could be wrong, while Lance was rather more stable about things.  But I knew if he was freaked out something was wrong. Most the time it was still nothing, much to the Gran’djian’s delight, but they understood we really didn’t know. I think Curtis and you will do fine with a human kid, Shiro.”

“Thanks.”  Shiro said as he leaned back in the chair.  “That’s nice to hear.” He paused for a moment as a cool night breeze past through their fields.  “I think everyone feels like we’re all playing catch up to you and Lance.”

Ryou made a sound of question, as he looked up at Shiro more.

“You both seem so  _ settled _ ,”  Shiro admitted with a small sigh.  “A bit more now than when we first found you two, but that’s due to a fearful tension being gone.  But even then, you both put down roots here, married with kids. No one will really say it, but it feel likes we’re all trying to catch up to you.

“After the war finished, I think we were all at lost of what to do.”  Shiro admitted with a sigh as he looked to Ryou briefly, then down to Takal’eo kicking a bit happily in the sling.  “We’d been fighting for so long, when it was over we didn’t know what to do. It took us a while to sort of let go and live our personal lives a bit more.  Try and figure things out, with ups and downs of life. Then we found you two, with all this... 

“It’s just kind of felt like we were miles behind in hindsight.”  Shiro said with another sigh as he turned back to fields.

Ryou turned to do the same.  

Barely making out the crops in the dim moonlight covering the place. 

“Lance and I are still behind too.”  Ryou admitted as Takal’eo cooed and blindly shoved at his wrist.  

A sign he was done and full from eating.  He kicked happily as Ryou pulled the bottle away and placed it by his feet.  Before moving Takal’eo to rest on his chest again. Patting his baby son lightly on the back to help everything settle before he went back to sleep for the next chunk of time.

“We’re still trying to make up for missing eight years in  _ everyone’s  _ lives.  Or in my cause a lifetime of your memories, but that’s another thing.”  Ryou admitted. “Sure seems like we fit right back in, but there are still bumps.  But that’s life. No ones really ahead of anyone.”

“Yeah, I guess.”  Shiro muttered out. Before he snorted slightly.   “That’s a rather wise way to look at.”

“Well, having a clone identity crisis probably helped a bit with that.”

“Shut up.”

Ryou laughed loudly in return, before Takal’eo spit up on him slightly, much to Ryou’s surprise.  Then Shiro laughed boisterously in return before he got up to grab a towel.

* * *

Lance loved his mother.  

He really did.  

He was always going to love her one way or another, no matter what.  Nothing was ever going to change that. Even if she did completely disown him for some reason.  He knew they would be a part of him that would still love her.

And he knows she is just trying to help.  

After all he was countless systems and galaxies away, living on a whole other planet.  With a husband and a family. Not to mention a new baby to look after. It’s not so easy for him to just pop over and do things on Earth.  He was totally thankful for her want to help.

It’s just…

Sometimes it’s a lot.  

His mother goes through furies of finding things.  Presenting him with a whole collection of options to consider and weigh out with Ryou on their own time.  And she is helpful is mindful of price and does a good amount of research. Sometimes she hits things on the nose, other times not so much.  Other times she just goes a bit beyond what Lance has asked of her. Trying to pass something  _ she _ wants off as something Lance would.

And he gets it, that’s just her thing.

Lance is the baby of the family, and she thinks she knows what is best for him.

“But it’s our wedding, Ryou.”  Lance complained as he bounced Takal’eo in place.  

His youngest son was crying simply because he was tried.  Yet for some reason refused to want to go to sleep, and was crying Lance’s ear off about the fact.  Which isn’t helping anything even as Curtis tries to help sooth him with the sounds of a rattle behind Lance.  It’s not helping.

“Alright, give the little one here.”  Coran stated as he scooped Takal’eo away from Lance before he could do anything.  “Nan’pa Coran has a story to tell you little one.” Coran said cheerily as he cradled the baby close and made his way to the front door.  “It’s about the universe, see it start hundreds of billions decapheobs ago, when--”

The door closed behind Coran, cutting off whatever he was saying to the crying baby.  Muffling everything significantly as Lance saw the Altrean wander past the window still talking away.

Everyone let out a breath of relief at the bit of silence. 

Return to what they were doing easily.  

Pidge was carefully looking over Ryou’s arm with Hunk and Allura.  Malri and Ni’ko watching them closely and with interest. Or that was before Curtis sat beside Ni’ko and returned to drawing with him.  Shiro was napping in Tima’s room, while Keith were cleaning up form the days work to be presentable at dinner. And Tima was over at She’ma’s helping out with there, since growing wheat what her birth parents had done before their passing.  She loved going over there to learn how it was done in more detail, and no one wanted to tell her otherwise.

“I know that Lance.”  Ryou stated easily as he turned his eyes back to the holographic screen filled with the pictures Lance’s mother had sent over.  A handful of brochures for venues and their wedding packs. A few flower arrangements, and color palettes that were just off the slightly from what Lance had told her.  Some photos of suits as well. “But I don’t see what your so worked up about.”

“She’s trying to take it over and make it how she wants it.”  Lance huffed.

“How--”

“This brochure.”  Lance huffed as he leaned over the couch to point at the screen.  “The minimum to book the venue is like 100 people. I told her we don’t want it to be a big thing.”

“I thought you always wanted a big wedding?”  Hunk suddenly asked from where he was standing by the dinning table.  

Clearly eavesdropping as he worked on the arm…

No actually he was just eavesdropping.  Pidge and Allura were in the thick of checking the connections of the arm together.  Hunk was just standing behind them doing nothing other than holding a few supplies.

“I did, and I have had one, Hunk.”  Lance returned as he sank onto the back of the couch with a small groan.  Much to Ryou’s slightly amusement at the display. “The whole town come to our Union Ceremony, and then they were there at the reception.  So we’ve already had one. We want a more intimate one for this one.”

“Just family and close friends.”  Ryou said easily. “Really it doesn’t have to be fancy.  We are, after all, already married. But it was still a different type of ceremony.  So it’s both like a vow renewal and a whole wedding at the same time.”

Lance sighed as he pulled away from the couch and straightened up.  “I understand why she’s doing this. It’s her baby boy’s wedding, she wants to be perfect.”  He sighed out in an understanding way. “And it’s not just for Ryou and I. It for everyone to see us get married and have pictures and videos.  Because we don’t have that for the first one. And she knows how to--”

“Dig in the guilt?”  Ryou supplied easily.

Lance nodded somberly, as Ryou turned back to look at few things.  Carefully looking everything over, because there was still things they could use.

But it still feels like a mind field.

Lance knows if they don’t pick something his mother likes it won’t be an easy conversation.  She won’t mean too, but she’ll say something passive aggressively towards them. Something that will sting and hurt, and claw at the guilt Lance has about everything.  And if Lance isn’t careful he say something back in the same manner. And the both huff and puff for a while until they just don’t talk about it again. 

“Ugh!”  Lance groaned into the couch cushion.  “Why is planning a wedding so hard?”

“There’s a lot to think about.”  Curtis answered simply.

“You know, I’d be more than happy to handle the cake for you guys.”  Hunk volunteered easily. “You both know it will be good. All you have to do is tell me what you want.”

“Chocolate with vanilla icing.”  Both Lance and Ryou answered together.

Hunk made a small sound of surprise at their quickness of an answer.

“They don’t really have those flavors here.”  Ryou stated easily as Lance nodded. Quickly his husband shifted on the couch to look at him.  “Maybe we could wear our wedding outfits from the first wedding, that would save us from some hassle...and money..  And it helps with the old wedding saying.”

“You think they will still fit?”  Lance asked.

“We eat a largely organic diet of mostly produce we grow, and do pretty labor intensive work.”  Ryou started with an easy smile. “I don’t think we’ve changed that much since the first time we wore them.”

“You just want to see me it again.”  Lance shoot back.

Ryou blushed and hurriedly looked away.  Grumbling about how it was good suggestion and a way to infuse the old with the new.  Something Lance’s mother was going to go ham over if they suggested. 

Lance smiled and leaned forward to kiss Ryou’s forehead.  

Agreeing it wasn’t a bad idea.  

His mother would see the gesture of linking the two memories together.  Giving them a part of something they all missed...because well Lance was hiding away and while they thought he was dead.  She’d complain about not getting to find just the right suit for him and Ryou. But Lance figures she’ll just have to make due with helping Lance pick out dresses for the wedding party.

“We can figure everything else out later.”  Lance said as he hopped over the back of the couch as turned off the communication device screen.  “Ma, knows we have guest to entertain and a baby to care for. She not expecting an answer right now.”

“Alright.”  Ryou said gently as he tucked some hair behind Lance’s ear.

“Alright, if you wedding talk drama is over, we need Ryou to put the prosthetic on.”  Pidge snapped from behind her computer. “I think we fixed it, but we need to see.”

Ryou rolled his eyes at the command.  Stealing on quick peck on the lips from Lance before he got up from the couch.  Making his way over to where Pidge was at the table. Quickly taking the seat Allura got up from and motioned for him to sit in.  Both Hunk and Allura help get the arm attached to Ryou. Carefully attaching the censers to his right shoulder, adjusting the straps accordingly.

Lance lounged back on the couch watching them for a second.  

Watching as Ryou did moments Pidge asked him to.  Like opening and closing his fist. Turn his wrist one way then the other, move it up or down.  Then move each finger to touch his thumb, bend his elbow all the way and extend it out. Her expression turning to a frown when Ryou is only able to do about half of them.  Hunk doing the same, before opened a small panel and started to fiddle with it.

Malri had moved from her seat to crawl into Ryou’s lap for a better look at what they were doing.  She smiled up at Ryou as he pet her lilac hair idly and give her curiosity a loving smile.

“And that, little one, brings us to where we are today.” Coran’s voice declared levelly as the front door opened.  Lance turned to see the old Altean happily march in the door, Takal’eo limp from sleep on his shoulder. “Such a fascinating story, I know.  It gets a little wonky around quantum atoms forming, but that’s my favorite part after the quintessences field burst.” Coran made his way the little bassinet in the room, and gently laid him down.  “Rest, little one, that was quite a story I told you.”

Lance watched as Coran carefully tucked little Takal’eo under the thin frog blanket.  Dotting on him in old Altean terms Lance has no idea about that they mean. But it’s a cute enough small enough voice that he doesn’t really much care.

He smiled as Coran turned around to look at him.  

“Thank you.”  Lance said softly as Coran sat down next to him on the couch.

“Bah,”  Coran sounded with a wave his hand.  “The story of the universe is a classic Altean bedtime story.  It’s how my Granddad would put me to sleep, and how I always made Allura fall asleep when she was restless as a baby.  Worked like a charm every time.” Coran said bubbly. “Knocks babies right out.”

Lance hummed as he nodded at the other.

Biting his tongue about how babies probably find it boring.  And just fell asleep and the constant sound of something. Hell Coran could likely make Lance fall asleep with it.  But he wasn’t going to burst the bubble.

“And I’m sure tired parents too.”  Lance joked likely.

“You know, know that you mention it, Alfor did fall asleep that one time Allura as being rather fussy.”  Coran said thoughtfully. 

Before he launched into the story about how he found is old friend passed out in a nursery chair after Allura had dozed off.  The both them them trying to help since the nanny was ill and Allura’s mother was away on a small trip. He left no detail out about how King Alfor was laid out in the chair snoring loudly.

Lance didn’t realize he had dozed off until the twins woke him up excitedly for dinner.

* * *

“Tag!  You’re it Papí.”  Malri declared sounded as she playfully smacked Lance’s knee.  

A wide playful grin on her face as she watched Lance expectedly.  Bouncing back a few steps as he turned to look at her in surprise.  Her tail flicking wildly in excitement, and ears high, as she waiting for Lance’s reaction.  Ni’ko and Tima the same where they stood. All of them waiting to see who they would have to run from.

“Oh really now?”  Lance asked slowly and playful.

Ryou could hear the subtle grin in his voice from where he was leaning against the porch post.  Watching Lance sitting on the steps with Curtis sat next to him, Keith standing just off to the side.  He already knew what Lance was going to do. But their kids didn’t, Lance’s expression as revealed that yet.  

“Well then, you better…”  Lance continued slowly, tensing just so, “ _ run _ before I can get you!”  He finished as he moved to dart off the porch steps.

Malri screamed excitedly and bolted away with happy laughs and Lance chased after her. Giggling in happy shrieks, before declaring ‘no tag backs, no tag backs’ when Lance grew closer to her.  Then he turned his attention to Tima and Ni’ko who scattered away with laughter ringing through the air.

Lance quickly caught Ni’ko, scooping him up and ticking him.  

Playfully declaring how he got Ni’ko, and he was at his mercy of tickles and nimbles.  Easily holding Ni’ko as he squirmed to get away with shrieking laughter and loud purrs.  Lance only let their oldest son down once he declared he knew he was it, and it was his turn to chase someone.

Lance let Ni’ko go with a small whisper in his ear.

Ni’ko bolted off towards his sisters with a loud war cry.  Both Tima and Malri parted, running off in opposite directions with wide smiles.  Only Ni’ko continued straight on and run his hand right into where Keith was standing.  A loud declaration that Av’unle Keith was now ‘It’.

There was a pause for a second.

Before Keith moved to tag Curtis sitting beside him. 

Only Curtis dodge the attempt with a laugh as he hurriedly got to his feet

Leaving Keith looking at the spot in surprise as Shiro and Pidge laughed behind him.  But Keith seemed quick to recover and quickly reached around to tap Hunk’s shin and dart off before the larger Paladin could complain.  

Which admittedly Hunk did with a loud sound of protest, and something about how he was eating.  But he turned to see he could reach. The closest was Allura in a chair, with little Takal’eo sucking down a bottle in her arms.  Coran was the second closet, but he ducked behind Allura’s chair quickly. Cause the Altean Princess to laugh brightly at the action.

Leaving Ryou to be the only one close to the Yellow Paladin.

He let’s Hunk tag him on the right shoulder.

Ryou let a pause settled over them. 

Similar to the way Lance had.  He could already see his children’s tails flicking excitedly, before they know.  They can already tell what he is going to do to. They knew the game just went up a level in fun.  Lance is beaming expectantly at him, ready to run and make it no easy task for himself to be tagged by Ryou.

And he could feel the Paladins holding their breath for what was he was going to do.  The tension so different from what it had been years ago. They know he was going to do something.  It’s just the what that was a little bit lost of them, and they don’t fear that fact. 

Calmly Ryou pushed himself off the post.  Survey how was around him carefully. His gaze fixing on Malri and Ni’ko who were just buzzing with excitement for him to move and act.  Seeming to half know one of them was his target.

Then he sprang down from the porch, and quickly moved for them.

Both twins screamed with laughter as the moved away.  

The game suddenly very on now.

Malri moving to run towards Lance, and Ni’ko towards Tima.  Ryou instantly chased after Malri, and Lance as well. But his husband ducked and spun his way out of reach, teasingly sticking his tongue out in the process.  Leaving Ryou to pursue easier targets at the moment.

Laughter filled the air along with the fading light of the Gran’djian sunset.  

As it had for the last few nights.  Wither it was because the kids were playing and running around in the evening air.  Running around and jumping about with someone Or they were all exchanging old stories from their times in their life.  From their times both before and after Voltron, and the war, and stories from the time in the peace that had followed. From silly things done and relationship blunders new and old.  All great and lighthearted. Just spending time on the porch of their home in the evening are.

Usually waiting to see if the Ma’ite Bira was going to bloom that night.

It had yet to do so. 

But that’s how it always was.  Ones there was a whisper of the flower looking like it was going to bloom, it usually did so within the a week of being noticed.  So it was a tradition of sorts in their family to go out the porch after finishing up with dinner, and watch the sunset waiting for the bloom to happen.  Sometimes playing to the space between their house and fields, usually dressed in their pouches and brimmed hats for the occasion. 

One their friends hadn’t minded taking part in one bit.

After all it was peaceful.

They all understood what Ryou and Lance stayed hidden for so long.  Outside of the crippling fear of sending  _ one _ message and having the Galra descend down on them.  It was peaceful and relaxing, freeing in a way that was hard to find sometimes.  Why leave that to go back to fighting a chaotic war that wasn’t really  _ theirs _ .

But tonight was the last nigh the Paladins were going to be there.

They all planned to leave the following day about an hour before dinner time.  So they all could help Ryou and Lance with the farms daily needs one last time before leaving.  As well as not leave them a whole pile of work to do after entertain them. But also give them time to get home back to Earth and settle for a bit before resuming whatever peace work the Paladins of Voltron were needed for.

And they had feast of a dinner they fully prepared outside.  Everyone one made at least one thing to be eaten there as like potluck.  Even though it was very much all of Lance’s and Ryou’s food. Hunk had made brought a few from Earth to make for a desert.  It was it was like a Gran’djian party. Everyone picked at food and chatted and having a good time.

So, with hope, tonight was going to be the one it bloomed.

Lance had prayed for such as they cuddled in the early morning air.

Basking the the quiet moment for a small time.  Stealing kisses and affections like they were the only ones to exist in the whole planet.  Before Takal’eo started fussing too much, and they could hear someone shuffling around in the kitchen.  Because even on vacation, some people don’t get the concept of sleeping in.

Ryou did hope they would be lucky.

Allura and Coran had both been so excited by the idea.  Neither having seen one bloom before. Only read about them, or heard about it from someone who saw one.

And their eagerness had affected everyone else’s excitement.  

Well save Pidge, who kept calling it the sex planet to Lance’s annoyance.  But that was clearing just to get a raise out of his husband really. She was very aware that’s not what it was, and she never did called it that unless she knew for sure Lance would hear it.  And Coran had made sure to dispel the idea with scientific facts.

Raw Ma’ite Bira petals weren’t dangerous.  They simply made those that came in contact with it more physically affectionate and loving towards those they were close to.   

Baking them was something else.

“Get ‘im Tima!”  Ryou heard Lance shout cheerily behind him.

He turned to look behind him, just in time to see his oldest daughter towards him. 

He didn’t remember her being It last.  He knew he managed to tag Malri again, and she had darted off towards Ni’ko.  So she must of gotten him or switched her targets.

Ryou narrowly ducked to avoid her touch.  Grinning widely as he straightened up to turn to her.  Dodging her swipe to hit him, and pulling his left arm up and out of her reach.  Skillfully dodging all of her attempts to tag him, moving backwards with practice ease.  Tima’s eyes were bright at the challenge.

Tima, Lance, and Ryou all played on a slightly different level then everyone else.  They saw it as a chance to practice their Tai’chal outside of sparing. Along with Lance and Ryou using to sneak in their own fighting styles.  To keep them well versed on it. The twins were just starting to get to the stage were they could. The game was still a simple one to them though.

Quickly, Ryou dunked and pivoted at the last second to spring behind Curtis.  

Causing Tima to ultimately tag Curtis.

Curtis, in turned tried to get Ryou, yet was unsuccessful.  His eyes wide with amazement, as Ryou clearly dodged in way Curtis hadn’t expected.  But he didn’t seem bothered by it, quickly moving to dart after Keith. Or made it look at that, as he quickly moved to get Shiro, who playfully screamed and run away to join the game.  Then he tagged Malri as she tried to avoid him

With a shrieking laugh she went after Shiro.  Getting him with ease as he allowed her too. Acting as if she was simply skilled for him to avoid as she giggled.  Only to say he could tag someone without moving his feet from the spot they were in.

Sending his floating prosthetic after Ni’ko, much to his momentary glee.  Before the hand tagged Keith before the Red Paladin could dodge it.

“Hey, that’s cheating, Shiro!”  Keith snapped as he swatted the hand back.  

“No it’s not.”  Shiro returned as he pulled the hand back.  Snickering with Malri and Curtis at the reaction he got.  “I am completely following the rules of tag. I have to touch someone to transfer being it.  There is nothing saying I have to move to do.”

“It’s still cheating.”  Keith returned.

“There is no rule someone can’t launch a prosthetic limb to tag someone.”  Ryou countered. Something Shiro second with a small cry of joy and help both hands in their air.  “It’s fair. I’m down an arm and I think that’s fair.”

“I agree with Ryou.”  Lance called cheekily.  “You’re it, Mullet. Accept it.”

Keith grumbled to himself for a bit.

“He’s just mad cause he got tagged again.”  Pidge laughed out from her spot on the porch.  Keith suddenly darted towards the porch. “Oh  _ quazinack!   _ Keith, no! _ ” _  She called as he moved to duck behind Allura and Coran.  

The game carried on as Keith whipped around and darted after Lance.  Likely in reply to the fact that Lance was laughing at the sight. It didn’t work.  Lance kept laughing as he ran and dodged Keith’s attempts to get him. Their kids doing the same thing when Keith temporally seemed to consider taking them, before going back to Lance.

Eventually, he did get Lance.  But Lance quickly got Hunk, who chased after Tima and Ni’ko.  And so on and so on. Filling the time of the sinking sun with laughter and joy.

Until…

_ Pop-oom! _

There was the loud sound of something between a firework, a balloon popping, and an engine backfiring.

All the Paladin’s froze at the sudden sound. 

Rather unsure of what the sound might be.  Just as Lance and Ryou had been the first time they ever heard it.  Turning to look at each other for what what to do, before they look to Lance or Ryou for a sort of cue.

Ryou turned back to look at his husband.  

Lance was grinning excitedly at the sound.  

He beamed at Ryou with a happy sort of relief to his expression.  Because the Ma’ite Bira had bloomed while everyone was still there like they hoped they would.  They were going to see the thing Lance always wished to show them, since it was asked how they got together.  It wasn’t going to a promise that felt like it feel flat.

Quickly, Ryou made his way over to Lance.  Sliding his arm under the old warn blue poncho Lance was wearing, and wrapping an arm around his waist.  Lance smiled up at him as Ryou leaned down to kiss his cheek in anticipation. Before turning his attention to the excited giggles of their kids.

“There it is!”  Ni’ko called, as he pointed up into the sky excitedly.  “The first petal! I win.”

“No, that’s a star, Ni!”  Malri snapped back, with a small shove her brother before pointing at the sky again.  “ _ That’s _ a petal, I saw it first, so I  _ win.” _

“Hey, hey, no fighting.”  Lance disciplined quickly, frowning slightly when the twin looked at him almost expectantly.  Like Lance was going to tell them who was right and who was wrong. Ryou turned to hide his smile in Lance hairline at hat.  “It’s not a competition, okay?”

The twins both responded with a small sound of understanding.  But Ni’ko through a quick ‘I still win’ which Malri returned with sharp ‘no you didn’t’. Quietly arguing back and forward.  However they stop quickly with Ryou and Lance both clear their throats.

Ryou smiled a bit as he pulled back to look at the other’s around them.

Everyone was staring up now at the sky.  Or as much as they could. Allura, Pidge, and Coran seemed to be going their best to look out from under the edge of the porch.  Trying to see what there was to see in the darkening sky. All of them having no clue exactly what they were supposed to be looking for.

But then…

“Oh wow!”  Hunk said in amazement as he started up. “It’s…”  He trailed off due to a clear lack of words.

Similar expressions were on everyone’s faces as they started up at the sky. 

And similar words failing on their lips as they look up.

Ryou turned back to look at Lance.  Finding his husband looking up at the sight in the sky.  His eyes flickered to Ryou for a moment and he smiled lovingly, before Ryou turned to look up.

The dim blue and green light of the petals were basted across the sky.  Spinning and fluttering rapidly as they feel towards the ground. Dancing in the small breeze as they fluttered down.  All as countless as the stars being to appear in the sky.

Ryou followed a group that spun down before him and Lance.  Watching them fall all they way to the ground at rest there.  Turning to Lance as he moved to hug Ryou closely, as more and more petals fluttered down to the ground around them. Like snow or a light drizzle of rain that never happen here.

“Can I have a dance, good sir?”  Lance asked an a playfully over the top way.

Ryou smiled at him, with a small shake of his head.

“You can have as many as you wish, love.”  Ryou returned sweetly. Pulling away and holding out his hand for Lance to take.  “Shall we make a show of it?”

Lance chuckled as he took Ryou’s hand, “I don’t see why not.”

Ryou quickly moved his arm to guide Lance into a series of spin.  Leaving the younger laughing brightly at the action. Seamlessly going for all five spins Ryou made him one way, and then five more the other way.  Just so he wouldn’t get dizzy. Though Lance snapped back to him with a dazzled laugh like he was.

Looping an arm around Ryou’s waist and pulling him into a gentle swaying waltz.  Weaving through the gentle fall of the petals.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryou could see the twins spun and on their own.  Like they had seen Lance do so many countless times before. Tima doing the same as she looked up at the sky.  The twins were also kicking up the petals for fun as well like they always done. As well as Shiro and Curtis starting to follow Lance and his example of dancing in the cascade of petals.

While Keith and Pidge had gathered around Hunk to look at the petals he was collecting in his poncho.  Holding it out so they could pool there. Pidge seeming to take a sort of scientific interest in them, as Keith seemed more captured in awe by them.  Which felt like an odd thing to say.

Allura appeared to have handed Takal’eo over to Coran at some point.  And was carefully holding out her hand collect the petals. Before she excitedly moved to grab Keith to join in the dancing, and urged Pidge and Hunk to do the same.

Lance captured Ryou’s attention again when he moved his hand to rest on Ryou’s right shoulder.  Then to cradle the back of his neck to guide him down to his lips. Something Ryou didn’t fight one bit as they stopped swaying.  Melting against his husband lovingly.

He rested his forehead against Lance’s when they pulled apart.  Bring his left hand forward to take Lance’s right. Holding it close to his chest as he started to sway slightly the small measured steps of the Gran’djians’ traditional wedding dance.  The only he loved so much, for many reasons, but mostly because Lance always smiles and closes his eyes.

And in the falling petals of the Ma’ite Bira, there is just  _ something _ about it.

It’s so  _ romantic _ and intimate. 

“Is this like a traditional thing to do?”  Keith’s voice suddenly asked. “Dancing and...kissing... under the petal things?”

The question by some miracle doesn’t completely ruin the moment. 

Likely do to the fact that when Ryou pulls away from Lance enough to look, he could see the question on everyone’s face.  Well save maybe Allura, who schooled her unsure expression. Meaning she likely knew it wasn’t, but figured in her ten thousand years of sleep things more than changed.  So she wasn’t going to say anything. And it was all too curious and innocent to really be mad at anyway.

“Admittedly, no, it’s not.”  Lance answered with a small laugh.  “Most Gran’djians don’t even really pay it much mind, or go outside when it happens.  They get excited about it because it helps re-fertilize the ground naturally, but they don’t really make a spectacle out of watching it.”  Lance said with a small shrug. “It’s kind of just an thing we do every time it blooms.”

Hunk made a sound that sounded a bit strangled.  And he looks rather touched by the words when Ryou looked at him.  Pidge shook her head at him slightly, muttering out small jab of sap that meant no ill will.

“But, it’s becoming a popular idea to do around here though.”  Ryou said as he turned to look back at Lance. “Mostly in younger families.  They find it very sweet and good way strength unions.”

“So who knows, maybe in a hundred years it will be.” Lance added with a wide grin.

“I hope it catches on.”  Curtis voice said easily.

“Me too.”  Shiro’s voice second.  

In the heavily warm way, Ryou rather familiar with.  He used it more times then he can count towards Lance and their kids.  

Keith made a fake gagging sound in response. 

One that had both Shiro and Curtis grumbling in away that sounded like they were rolling their eyes at his small jab.  Before Keith gave a small cry of pain, with has everyone chuckling slightly. Allura spun him before he could say anything else, making a sound of innocence at his objection, as they all laughed.  Keith threatened to find another dancing partner.

A threat Malri was quick to spring into help him with achieving.

Everyone more than laughing as Keith took up dancing with their youngest daughter.

Lance and Ryou turned back to each other chuckling.

Ryou leaned down to capture his husband lips again.  Loving the way he melted against him, like he always did.  A warm hum coming from his chest as Lance wrapped both his arms around Ryou’s neck.

“I love you.”  He stated easily once he pulled way.  “To the ends of the universe and back.”

Lance hummed as Ryou felt him tuck away hair behind his ear.

“I love you too.”  Lance returned with an honest smile. “Until the end of time itself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da, that's the end. This is the epilogue of the series, but I'm not done writing the series. (And Last time I said that I stopped, but shh). I do plan to write a fifth part, which will be how Lance and Ryou got Tima and the twins. As well as a sort of "Bonus Part" that is an AU of this series cause I like it so much. (And probably two little extra fics, like one of Lance and Ryou's second wedding, and they're play out of Monsters and Mana)
> 
> This story takes place two years after the epilogue of You Taught Me How to be Brave and Like a Spark in the Night. Meaning the Paladins have knew Lance is okay or three years, and they have very much gotten over a lot of negative feels and hurdles. Still sometimes apologize for some things, but they are all close again.
> 
> And yes, I gave Ryou and Lance another little baby. Little Takal'eo. I had at first planned for Lance and Ryou to have a newly adopted baby in You Taught Me to be Brave. Which was part of why Lance was sleeping in at the begin of that one, and would have changed how the late night fight would have gone. (Lance would have discovered the barn was entered, and whacked someone upside the head with shelve in a panic.) Ultimately I took them out, but I couldn't pass them up having a little new born like I first plan so this...
> 
> Also I like the idea of Shiro and Keith wanting to both be Paladins for Monsters and Mana. Everyone has to tell them no and make up a rule against it. (Because of some lingering thoughts of Kuron.) So Shiro made a half-wolf character name...wolf in Japanese. While Keith was like fine then I'll be a spy/thief. And it's allowed. They all try to extent the new rule to Ryou and Lance, but they won't have it. And Tima and the twins to join in playing them, and they all have fun.
> 
> When I was writing this I kind of realized there was only like two couples in the group. There is admittedly more. Everyone is kind of in relationship, save Pidge who's just a little more focused on work. And I alluded to Kallura cause I remembered I kind of like it. But really it's not like set in stone, cause I also like Allura dating some Altean, and Keith some Galra. And Hunk with Shay, but also Hunk with Pidge (Sorry about that on me for forgetting everyone else's love lives) So it's just whatever you want for them kind of.
> 
> If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, I'll do my best to answer.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed.


End file.
